I Was Alone
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: 16 year- old Ari Daniels joins the SAS. She learns to trust when she thought she never would again. Her older brother, Ben, is a different story. She will never trust her brother with her heart again.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Behold! My first Alex Rider fanfic.**

**P.S. I don't own Alex Rider.**

"So, you're here because Scorpia wants to kill you, Cub," the Sergeant at Breacon Beacons said. Alex nodded.

"I'm putting you back with K- Unit. Dismissed," the Sergeant continued. The Sergeant went to check on the recruits. One in particular caught his eye.

"Who's that?" he asked the soldier in charge. The soldier checked the files.

"Ari Daniels. Age: 16. Sister of Ben Daniels. Codename: Gazelle," he read from the file, "Excels in martial arts achieving First Dan*. Excellent in weapons use. Quick thinker. She is a prodigy." The Sergeant nodded.

"She's in. Call her over," he said. The soldier nodded.

"Gazelle!" he shouted. She looked up and bounded over.

"Now I see why she got the codename Gazelle," the Sergeant noted, impressed. When she arrived, she was slightly breathless.

"Yes sir," she asked.

"You're in. Grab your things from the recruit building and go to B- Unit's cabin. I will inform them that you're arriving," the Sergeant said. The girl's face brightened and she rushed off to get her things. The Sergeant walked to B- Unit's cabin. He walked in. The girls in the cabin jumped to attention.

"At ease. You will have a new recruit join you since you still only have three members." The unit nodded.

"She'll be here soon," he added and left. The leader, Owl, smiled that they would be the only all girl unit. Cobra, the sharpshooter, was bouncing up and down.

"Cobra, would you stop bouncing? You're making me dizzy," yelled Tiger, the medic.

Outside the cabin

"Cobra, will you stop bouncing? You're making me dizzy," a voice yelled from inside the cabin. Gazelle let herself in. she saw three girls sitting on their beds and talking. Actually, two were sitting on their beds. One was bouncing up and down. She guessed that was Cobra. They hadn't noticed her yet. She sat down on the bed and began to unpack her things. She pulled out a book and began reading it waiting for them to see her.

"Is she here yet? Is she here yet?" asked Cobra. They went silent. Gazelle looked up from her book. They were staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Tiger asked.

"Most of your argument. Why?" she replied, curious. Cobra restarted bouncing.

"It's awesome," she answered. Gazelle raised one eyebrow.

"Anyway, I am Owl, the leader. The bouncy one is Cobra, the sharpshooter. The one who you probably heard yell is Tiger," Owl introduced.

"I'm Gazelle, speaker of four languages," Gazelle replied, "So what's our schedule?"

"For the rest of the day, it's get to know each other, acquaint you with where everything is and dinner. Tomorrow, it's breakfast, then the obstacle course, then swimming, then your evaluation, then we have a training exercise for the rest of the day where we'll be working with K- Unit to walk a 20 kilometer hike. Then we have dinner, wash up and lights out," Tiger recited, not even looking at the paper. Gazelle was impressed with that. The girls began talking and learning more about each other.

With K- Unit

"What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Snake. Cub was standing in the door.

"I was forced to come here by MI6," Cub replied. Wolf looked up when Snake spoke after answering the door. Eagle and Fox looked up too.

"CUB!" they shouted in unison. Wolf growled.

"Down boy," Alex said, smirking. Then he took off out the door, Wolf right behind him. They were running around the camp, Alex staying ahead of Wolf.

With B- Unit

Alex and Wolf ran by B- Unit's cabin as they were leaving to show Gazelle the grounds. They watched him run by.

"Who was that?" Gazelle asked.

"The man was Wolf, I don't know who the kid was," Cobra replied. They continued on their way.

"Does it happen often when Wolf chases people across SAS grounds?" Gazelle asked.

"Usually he chases Eagle, their sharpshooter," Tiger explained. Gazelle nodded. They continued her tour.

At dinner

B- Unit walked into the dining area. K- Unit walked in right after them. Fox's eyes widened when he saw their new member. She pointedly ignored his gaze and followed her unit to the meal line.

"Ari," he muttered, under his breath. Snake heard and looked at him oddly.

"Your little sister," he whispered. He followed Fox's gaze to the brunette girl.

"She's with B- Unit. We're doing a training exercise with B- Unit tomorrow. You can talk to her then," Snake assured Fox.

Later on at dinner

"What's on your mind, Gazelle?" Owl asked, noticing her distracted look.

"My brother's here," she mumbled.

"Who's your brother?" Cobra asked. Gazelle hesitated.

"Fox," she replied a short pause.

"Is everything alright?" Tiger asked. Gazelle shook her head.

"Fox, he left me alone, for so long," she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Tiger, who was sitting next to her, gave her a hug.

"Your not alone anymore. You never will be again," Tiger whispered. The rest of the unit nodded.

*** I have no clue about the levels of karate, but I've seen it used in other fanfics.**

**Thorn out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! And I still don't own Alex Rider.**

**To the review thank you for the review, and you'll just have to wait and see.**

Time skip to the training exercise

The units were hiking through the woods around the camp. Gazelle was actively avoiding Fox's gaze and attempts to talk to her. When the units stopped Gazelle went to get firewood, and Fox went after her.

"Ari, why won't you talk to me or even look at me?" Fox hissed to her as she was gathering firewood.

Oh, so now you talk to me," she hissed back, "You weren't there for me like you promised. I was alone for so long. But you were always on a mission, at training or hanging out with your unit. I would never have encouraged you to join if I knew the price was being alone for eight long years, Ben." She finished gathering the firewood.

"One more thing, its Gazelle now," she added, then stalked back to camp. Fox quickly followed after her. She went back to the campsite, Fox following behind her. Tiger saw the sadness in Gazelle's eyes. She glared at Fox, and then hugged Gazelle again. Cobra was serious for once, but was trying to cheer Gazelle up. Owl sent Fox a disapproving look and put a hand on Gazelle's shoulder. Wolf noticed their sisterly moment.

"Looks like the little deer can't handle being in the woods," Wolf sneered.

"Don't," Tiger said, her tone warning Wolf to back off, "You have no clue what you're talking about." Gazelle glared at Wolf.

"I don't think I will, your new member is pathetic, she can't be over sixteen years old," Wolf continued. Gazelle took a deep breath.

"If he doesn't shut up, I won't take responsibility for my actions," she muttered to Owl. Cobra heard and chuckled. Tiger smiled. Wolf heard as well, and growled. B- Unit chuckled at his response. When Fox tried to catch Gazelle's eyes, she stubbornly avoided his gaze.

"Well, it's time we get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow," Cub said. Everyone set up the sleeping bags. Gazelle set hers up as far as possible from Fox's. There was a flash of hurt in Fox's eyes.

_Nightmare_

_There was a knock at the door. Ben and Ari answered to see a suited man._

_"I'm sorry, but your parents died in the line of duty," he started. Ari burst into tears. She was bullied at school, but she could battle through it because of her family. Ben pulled her into a hug._

_"Its okay, Ari, you'll never be alone. I'll always be here for you," he murmured over and over. Eventually her sobs dwindled to hiccups. Her brother began directing their funeral. The next couple weeks were a blur. The funeral came before they knew it. They were in all black. Ari didn't cry. She had used all her tears earlier. She laid black roses on her parent's coffins. Her brother was old enough to take care of her, so she remained at her home. Soon she was able to take care of herself legally. Then her brother joined the SAS._

_"Ari! I'm in! They accepted me into the SAS!" he shouted to the house when he got his acceptance letter*. Ari hugged him in happiness, not realizing at the time it would cost her the happiness she had._

At the campsite

Tiger always had a sense of when her unitmates were injured. Kind of a sixth sense for injuries. When she woke, she wasn't sure why she did. She checked over her unitmates. When her eyes fell on Gazelle, she realized that Gazelle was having a nightmare. Gazelle was muttering indecipherable words under her breath. She rushed over to her newest unitmate.

"Come on, wake up Gazelle," she muttered. Gazelle woke with a start. She wasn't crying, but she clung to Tiger as if Tiger was a lifeline and Gazelle was dying.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Tiger murmured to Gazelle. After a few minutes, Gazelle finally calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tiger asked. Gazelle shook her head.

"Well, I'm here if you ever do want to talk," she said. She pulled Gazelle into a hug. _Gazelle reminds me of my little sister. _Tiger was sad for a moment. Her sister had died of cancer a few years earlier. She stared at the stars, knowing her sister was shining bright in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! One quick thing. If you have a question about Cub's and Gazelle's relationship, you'll have to wait. Disclaimer on the previous page. Sorry for the short chapter.**

The rest of the soldiers woke up. Owl checked on Gazelle, making sure she was alright. B- Unit kept glaring at Fox.

"Why do you keep glaring at Fox?" Wolf growled.

"Ask him because you won't get answers from me," Owl responded, coldly. Fox sent Wolf a glance that said _later._ They started the hike back. B- Unit walked slightly ahead of K-Unit. Cub walked ahead to where Gazelle was walking.

"Hey, I want to ask you something," he said. She nodded that she would listen.

"MI6 wants me to teach them about SCORPIA tactics, so next week, I'm doing a demonstration. But I'll need help and some one there to make sure I don't go overboard," he explained.

"I'm in, as long as my unit isn't hit with a whole lot," she added. The two teens began planning everything.

With K- Unit

"Okay Fox, what's the deal with you and Gazelle?" Wolf asked. Fox hesitated for a second.

"Gazelle is my little sister. I haven't talked to her for eight years. In fact, I've barely seen her for eight years. I've been out on missions, in training, or hanging with the rest of you. I guess I just kind of forgot about her." Fox explained. His unit nodded. They were all thinking about the girl walking a few meters in front of them.

With Cub & Gazelle

"We'll need a way to exchange ideas. We still need more ideas and we can't let anyone know what we're doing," Gazelle pointed out, "And I have an idea for that. Have you ever read the Inheritance Cycle books?" Cub nodded. His eyes lit up as he realized what she meant.

"Awesome idea. We should get moving, we don't want our units getting suspicious," Cub said. Before they went they're separate ways, Cub whispered, "Elrun ono." They separated to their units and were deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I would like to thank the reviewers who explained the Karate levels to me, it is a big help. To Wolf77, Elrun ono means thank you.**

Gazelle saw a note addressed to her taped to the cabin door. She let out a small smile. She took it inside and opened it. It read,

**Gazelle**

**Freytha unin deloi. Ganga fram audr du fell. Ganga raehta niernan. Letta stenr. Brisingr?**

** Unin yawe,**

** Cub**

She wrote a short response. Gazelle sealed the note and jogged to Cub's cabin. She taped it to the door. She turned and made her way to the shooting range.

K- Unit

K- Unit was coming back from the obstacle course. They saw a note on the door addressed to Cub. Wolf grabbed it and they went inside. They opened it. It read.

**Cub**

**Kvetha fricai. Neiat brisingr. Adurna neiat here. Elrun ono.**

**Waise skoliro,**

**Gazelle**

K- Unit stared at the paper.

"What the heck does that mean?" Eagle yelled. The unit looked at Fox.

"What?" he said.

"This is from your sister," Snake pointed out. Fox shook his head.

"I don't know what it means," he said. Wolf put the note on the bed.

"What was your sister interested in?" Wolf asked.

"Well, her favorite books were the Inheritance Cycle," Fox trailed off at the end of his thought. He leapt to his suitcase and pulled out a thick book with a green cover that showed the picture of a green dragon. He turned to retrieve the note, but it wasn't there.

"Did someone pick up the note?" he asked, confused. The other shook their heads.

"You could say that," Cub said, stepping out of the shadows. The whole unit jumped. "By the way it's impolite to read other people's mail." He looked over the note, nodded and pulled a lighter from his pocket. He lit the paper on fire. When the fire was almost to his fingers, he dropped the paper on the floor and stamped the fire out.

"What did it say?" Eagle asked. Cub just stared at him.

"If you were meant to know, it would have been written in English," he answered. He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something onto the paper and sealed it. He then left the cabin. K- Unit followed him as he walked to the shooting range. He grabbed a gun and signed it out. Cub continued to the targets passing B-Unit. They saw his hand move ever so slightly, putting something in Gazelle's pocket. Gazelle smiled slightly to show Cub she knew. Cub continued to the end of the shooting range. He loaded the gun and raised it. He shot six times. They were all in the bulls- eyes.

"How did you do that, Cub?" Eagle asked, amazed.

"Classified," Cub answered. K- Unit temporarily forgot about the notes between Cub and Gazelle. Wolf growled.

"How did you do that, Cub?" he said, angry.

"Classified," Cub said, firmly.

"I'm not going to ask again, how did you do that?" Wolf growled.

"I not going to answer it, classified," Cub responded. Wolf growled again.

"You'll just have to live with not knowing, Wolf," Cub muttered. Cub walked toward the exit, returning the gun to it's spot. The day was almost over and K- Unit and B- Unit went back to their barracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: All the usual messages. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

K- Unit woke to the sound of something hitting the cabin roof.

"Eagle, what did you do?" Wolf half asked, half yelled. Eagle was miraculously still asleep, until Wolf yelled.

"I'm up! Wait, what's that noise?" he asked. The unit walks outside. All of a sudden a chicken goes flying by their heads.

"What the h*ll?" they shouted. Then they heard a moo. They looked up to see a cow flying over their heads.

"What the f*cking h*ll?" Fox muttered.

"Do you think it's Cub?" Eagle asked.

"Eagle, it'll be Cub when pigs fly," Snake answered. A pig went flying over their heads.

"Who keeps flinging farm animals at us?" Fox yelled. B- Unit was storming towards K- Unit.

"Where's Gazelle?" Owl asked, coldly. K- Unit shrugged.

With Cub & Gazelle

"Do I even want to know how you got this catapult up here?" Gazelle asked.

"Probably not."

"Where did you even get the farm animals?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You're not a magician, you're a spy."

"The point stands."

"Do we have any limits?"

"Nothing life threatening."

"Figures." Gazelle looked at the chaos.

"This is fun. What's next?"

"Pranks." Cub smirked as he said this. Gazelle grinned.

"I call first prank on K- Unit," Gazelle commented. Cub shrugged.

"I have just the prank," Cub said. Gazelle looked over. Cub whispered in her ear.

"Most devious, Cub. This is going to be awesome," Gazelle said, happily.

With K- Unit

K- Unit was walking out of their barracks when glue was dumped on their heads. Then a tarp landed on top of them. B- Unit was a small ways away and they came to see what was going on. K- Unit pulled the tarp off and B- Unit doubled over laughing. K- Unit was covered in sparkles and pink feathers.

With Cub and Gazelle

They were struggling not to fall out of the tree they were watching from.

"That was too funny," Gazelle gasped. Cub was too busy laughing to answer.

"Maybe you can help me plan my lessons," Cub asked. Gazelle nodded.

"Do you think they'll need to know how to dodge flying objects?" she asked innocently. Cub caught on.

"Yes. Yes, they will," Cub answered, grinning evilly, "I teach the class, you catapult stuff at them." Gazelle grinned. She nodded.

"Go easier on B- Unit though."

"Promise." They shook on it.

K- Unit

The plumbing was off, so they couldn't get rid of the sparkles.

"Has anyone seen Cub?" Fox asked, curious. Wolf froze. The others caught on.

"It's called karma isn't it?" Eagle groaned. The others nodded.

Cub & Gazelle

"How do you come up with these ideas?" Gazelle asked.

"Heaven kicked me out. Hell is afraid I'll take over."

"Works for me."

"You have an equally evil mind."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Gazelle looked down.

"Hey, look who it is," she whispered. Cub grinned. They produced some pies (seemingly from nowhere) and dropped them on K- Unit.

K- Unit

K- Unit was waiting under a tree. All of a sudden, pies dropped on their heads.

"What the-" Snake muttered. They heard laughing right above them. They looked up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Fox said.

"Go to h*ll!" Wolf shouted. Cub and Gazelle grinned.

"Been there," Cub started.

"Done that," Gazelle continued.

"Got bored," Cub said.

"Came back," Gazelle finished.

"That was kinda creepy," Eagle said. K- Unit still had the glitter and feathers. Cub and Gazelle high fived. K- Unit walked away, slightly weirded out. The two teens smiled mischievously and walked to the catapult.

With K- Unit

They had just returned to their cabin when they heard a strange thump in front of the door. Snake walked over to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Ewww," he said. The rest of the unit went to look and did the same.

"Did they just catapult manure at us?"

With Cub and Gazelle

Meanwhile, the masterminds were cracking up.

"The look on their faces was hilarious!" Gazelle gasped. Cub nodded, still laughing.

The next day

A unit was just getting back from a mission. The leader, a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes, walked in front of the other three girls. Gazelle saw the leader and ran over to her.

"Hey Danne!" The crimson haired girl, Danne, turned to Gazelle.

"Hey Ari," she replied, tiredly, "And it's Panther."

"My codename's Gazelle," the younger girl replied.

Panther smiled lightly and pointed to a honey colored blonde with blue eyes, "This is Falcon," she then pointed to a dark complected girl with curly black hair, "This is Caiman," she finally ended by pointing to the dark haired girl with dark brown eyes standing next to her, "And last but not least this is Dolphin."

"You might want to head to your cabin. We're in the middle of a training exercise," Gazelle warned. Dolphin happened to look over and see someone get covered in whipped cream. She looked back at Gazelle with slightly widened eyes and said,

"That's some training exercise. Thanks for the warning." Gazelle flashed her a thumbs up before turning to go. Before she walked away she added,

"You might want to hide out in your cabin for a few days. He sometimes goes overboard." Panther gave her a look that made her shudder before saying in an ominous tone,

"He?" Gazelle gulped and ran off. Falcon came up to her as the other two headed towards the cabin.

"I could run reconnaissance and see who 'he' is?" Falcon smirked. Panther considered it as she walked back to the cabin but before going in she looked over her shoulder and replied,

"I'd say either Dolphin or Caiman pulls the reconnaissance mission… my bet, Caiman." Falcon smirked as Panther continued, "She can't know about it and I'd also recommend watching out for 'lessons'"

"The lessons are kind of amusing… as long as it's not us," Falcon chuckled.

With Cub and Gazelle

"Be forewarned, my cousin's back and she doesn't really like me hanging out with guys," Gazelle warned. Cub got the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't go to hard. They just got back."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Alex Rider. I know, technically SAS doesn't allow girls, but I wanted another female unit.**

Chapter 6

A thump was heard out side of A- Unit's cabin. Dolphin and Falcon were finishing getting dressed; Panther and Caiman were still sleeping. The two girls went outside to investigate. Falcon got a bad feeling and slowed down. Dolphin continued and when she was close to the object… SPLAT!

"Ewww!" Dolphin shrieked. Falcon cringed as she smelled it.

"Is that… manure?" she asked. K- Unit had come out just in time to see Dolphin get covered in it. They looked from Dolphin to Falcon and Wolf raised an eyebrow,

"What just happened?" Dolphin shuddered at the smell.

"I think 'he' just struck" replied Falcon. She looked over at K- Unit than added, "I don't know who 'he' is, but we got warned yesterday to stay inside."

"Oh! You mean Cub?" Eagle chimed in. Falcon raised an eyebrow as Dolphin fumed.

"Whoever this Cub is… he is going to pay for getting me with manure!" Falcon chuckled and shook her head, as she heard a whistling sound. Dolphin quickly looked up to see an object similar to the one that got her. Smirking without opening her mouth, she looked towards the mess hall. Running over there, she clapped her hands as she found a half full trash can. She slammed the lid on, grabbed it and started spinning. Dolphin kept spinning until she found the right point and let go. Trash flung out as the trash can hurled towards the object. Falcon looked at the object then at Dolphin as it dawned on her that the object was going to bust when they collided. Falcon quickly lunged and pushed K- Unit into their building as the two objects collided. K- Unit and Falcon saw out the door as manure and trash littered the ground between them and Dolphin. Falcon stormed over to Dolphin and asked

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Thinking was the one thing she wasn't doing" answered a voice. Both girls turned around to see Panther and Caiman, one looked pretty pissy while the other looked rather amused. Panther continued,

"We haven't even been back a full day and you're already making a mess." Dolphin protested,

"The manure wasn't my fault… the trash, yes. But the manure was that boy." Panther raised an eyebrow as Falcon answered the unspoken question,

"The 'he' you're looking for is Cub or rather that's his name." Panther hummed at this as Caiman pulled her out of the way. The two girls looked up and over to see their blonde companion get completely covered in manure. Both Panther and Caiman blanched at the smell. Falcon on the other hand, looked ready to kill. Caiman and Panther tensed up when they heard the door behind them open and close.

"What happened here?" asked a voice. The two girls turned around to see Gazelle walk out. Panther answered,

"You might want to stop Cub before one of those two does." As she said the last part, she pointed her thumb towards Dolphin and Falcon, "Because I won't be responsible for their actions." Gazelle nodded, somewhat confused, before walking away. Cub spotted her and jumped down.

"You realize your dead right?" she asked.

"I've probably been dead since they realized I was responsible, I've been catapulting pretty much everything at them."

"You don't understand. _You are dead! _You just hit two very good tacticians that just got back from a mission."

"Are you done ranting?"

"When this is over, sleep with one eye open."

"Of course, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"…" Cub deadpanned at Gazelle. Said girl threw her hands up and said,

"It's your funeral." Gazelle spun around to see Panther and Caiman watching the exchange.

"So this is the infamous Cub?" Caiman studied him for a second her bright green eyes boring into him. Panther continued,

"I'd watch your back Cub, my cousin wasn't too far off when she said those two are amazing tacticians and one is a sharpshooter." Gazelle gave him a look that said I told you so. Cub shrugged and said,

"Wait! She's your cousin?" He pointed to Panther, who face palmed her self as Caiman let out a hearty chuckle before saying,

"Falcon and Dolphin will love the challenge! I'll just make sure to hide their…toys." Panther snorted at the remark as Cub raised his eyebrow. Panther walked off with Caiman following.

"Don't hit A- Unit anymore. It would have serious repercussions," Gazelle admonished, whacking him on the head.

"They just happened to be in the area!" Cub defended. Gazelle raised an eyebrow.

With K- Unit

The unit returned the cabin, wanting to rest for a moment. They stopped short when they saw that the room was completely bare.

"Where'd our stuff go?" Eagle asked. Someone's sock fell from the ceiling. They looked up and saw Cub sitting on the rafters, with all their things up there with him. Their jaws dropped. Wolf recovered first.

"Give us our things back!"

"Say the magic word," Cub replied with a grin.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't," Wolf growled. Cub thought for a moment.

"No, that's not it." Snake rubbed his temples.

"Please give us our stuff back." Cub nodded and let go everything, causing it to fall in one big mess. When they gave him incredulous looks, he replied,

"You have it better than Panther and Caiman. Their stuff is all over the trail." K- Unit stared at him dumbfounded.

"You just signed your own death warrant," Fox said.

"So people keep telling me." Snake shook his head and said,

"Panther can be scarier than Wolf when she's pissed." They jumped when they heard a banging on the door. Wolf hesitantly opened the door, to find Panther there smirking lightly. Her gaze fell on Cub as she said,

"Well played… targeting both Caiman and I. But you see, I was expecting you to…not leave us out of the fun. You, boy, just got owned!" She smiled as she said the last part. It got even bigger when Cub raised an eyebrow. Smiling, she said nonchalantly,

"Have fun finding your things!" Cub looked over to where his stuff should be but it wasn't there. He gave her a look as he said,

"Nice! Where is it?" Panther smirked and chuckled again before saying in an emotionless voice,

"Oh! Just every place you've pranked in a week." Cub's eyes got wide before exclaiming,

"That's the whole camp!"

"That's why I said, have fun." And with that last bit, Panther turned to leave. But stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh, Cub." Cub cringed afraid of more bad news.

"You hurt Gazelle, I hurt you! Fair enough?" Cub gulped as Panther left, before saying,

"Your right, she is scary." Snake turned to Wolf and murmured,

"And she wasn't even pissed off… we need to learn from her." Wolf nodded in agreement. Fox thought for a minute. _"Was Gazelle hurt that bad when I left?" _

A week later with Cub

A- Unit, B- Unit and K- Unit were waiting in a barn. Cub walked in a little after the units gathered.

"Alright, these are your scores on the training exercise. A- Unit passed with flying colors. B- Unit passed. K- Unit… failed."

"What!" Wolf shouted.

"You walked into everything, except one, but on that one Falcon pushed you out of the way."

"It was only fair," Falcon said.

"But it was your doing, not theirs," Cub explained, "While you guys sidestepped almost everything." Panther smirked lightly not opening her eyes, she added

"The only downfall is Dolphin and Falcon stunk for like three days." Cub shrugged.

"Win some, lose some." Caiman retorted,

"Like how you lost yours!"

"You did what?" Owl asked.

"More like Panther did it," Cub replied. Panther smirked, still not opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Cobra asked.

"Oh, I just scattered his things all over the camp," Panther replied.

"On to the lesson," Gazelle said, not wanting anything to happen.

"Right. We'll start with when Scorpia attempted to kill off all of the British schoolchildren. They put nanoshells surrounding cyanide into the hearts of the kids through vaccinations…" The lecture continued as Cub told them about Scorpia's various schemes.

Someplace else

A man was sitting in complete darkness. There was a desk with a computer and a phone on it. The phone rang once before the man picked it up.

"You've seen him? Excellent. Keep an eye on him and anyone he might like. I'll let you know when to move," he said, before hanging up.

_"Soon Scorpia will rise from its ashes."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Alex Rider. **

Chapter 7

The same three units were waiting in the barn looking at Cub. He rubbed his hands together, saying,

"Today I am going to demonstrate some of Scorpia's techniques. Who wants to volunteer?" No one moved.

"Don't everyone come up at once." Still no one moved, they only looked at each other.

"Okay, Wolf, I'm drafting you."

"Why me?" Wolf demanded.

"Because I said so. Now get up here." Caiman murmured towards Dolphin,

"Glad its not me." Dolphin nodded in agreement.

"The first move I'm going to demonstrate is a specialized judo flip. Wolf, try to grab me from behind," Cub instructed. Wolf hesitantly did as he was told. When he tried, Cub grabbed his arm and flipped him over but let go a little too early. Wolf flew a little ways, before skidding to a stop. Everyone shuddered and winced… as Dolphin commented,

"That was more like a fling not a flip."

"I probably shouldn't have let go," Cub added. Falcon and Panther exchanged looks. Wolf got back up, somewhat unsteadily.

"Maybe we should try blocking," Cub said. Wolf went to punch Cub, when Cub ducked and slammed his fist into Wolf's stomach. Wolf doubled over as Falcon spoke up,

"Why don't I have a go at you?" Panther did a double take and said

"Yeah….no!"

"It's up to Cub" Falcon smirked. Panther glared at her and hissed,

"Go easy then."

"Come on up," Cub said. Falcon took her place at the front and got into a loose boxing stance.

"Demo start," Cub called. Panther cringed and shook her head. Cub started to inch toward Falcon. Suddenly he made a bigger move towards her, jabbing as he did. Anticipating the move, Falcon swept her right foot out. She hooked it around Cub's ankle, flicking it out from under him thus causing him to go down. He sat up saying,

"Nice one, but lets say your opponent has a gun." Cub pulled a paintball gun from the corner. He carefully aimed it at Falcon's chest and said,

"Now how do you get out of this situation, Falcon?" She cocked her head slightly to one side. Falcon straightened out as she inched her right leg forward ever so slightly. Cub cocked the gun and made sure it was aimed correctly, then fired. Smirking, Falcon lunged forward into a burpee position before bouncing herself back up and giving Cub a nice uppercut as he was reloading the paintball gun. He looked back at her and said,

"Another good one… but that hurt!" Everyone heard Panther growl before saying,

"Didn't I say go easy?"

"That is easy," Falcon replied. Cub shook his head and added,

"Remind me never to volunteer you for a demonstration."

"Can you teach me some of those moves?" Gazelle asked Falcon. The girl nodded, giving Gazelle a slight smile.

"Your going to have a nice shiner," Wolf said, grinning.

"Do you want me to judo fling you again?"

"That's not nice Cub," Gazelle chided. Cub turned to Falcon and asked,

"I take it you've either been in an MMA arena or you do that as combat training?" Falcon smiled and looked at Panther before answering,

"Actually neither… I'm a martial artist, I just learned it to try and beat Panther in a fight. My martial art skill level was no where near hers… so I mixed it with boxing and kick boxing." Everyone looked at Panther, who blushed lightly. Falcon continued,

"I still haven't beat her though, she never uses the same tactic twice."

"Impressive, I'm never volunteering you either," he said, causing everyone to chuckle. Gazelle shuddered at the bad feeling she had.

"Something wrong?" Tiger asked. Gazelle smiled and replied,

"Just a chill." Panther and Fox both noticed the "chill". Panther hummed to herself as she looked back at Cub, who was rough housing with Wolf while she noticed Fox was watching Gazelle.

"Someone's coming" Dolphin said loud enough for Panther to hear. Not a moment later the barn doors opened revealing three teenage boys. Panther and Caiman's eyes widened due to the unit's luck with teenage boys.

"Is this the class that is suppose to teach us about Scorpia?" one asked loudly. Cub stopped sparring with Wolf, who also turned to look at them.

"Who the f**k are you?" Wolf growled. Panther walked over with Owl.

"Now, now Wolf… behave" Panther chided, "but really, who are you?" One of the boys stepped forward and replied,

"We're F- Unit, I'm Lion and these two are Eel and Elephant." It was Owl's turn to ask the question,

"Why weren't we told about your unit being in this class?" Lion smirked and shrugged. Wolf growled at the smirk causing it to get bigger. Panther rolled her eyes causing Lion to get a cocky grin on his face. She snorted and turned to walk back to her girls until she felt a hand grope her bum. Panther's eyes widened as a collective gasp went through the barn. She spun around grabbing Lion's wrist and flinging him over her shoulder, giving him more momentum by kicking her left leg back. Sending him flying into the back wall and landing with a solid thud!

"Now that's a judo fling" laughed Snake.

"Perfect example Panther" Cub added. Panther in all her smart assery, did a flourishing bow. This earned giggles from her unit. Lion got up growling and dusted himself off.

"Stay down boy" Panther warned. Dolphin whistled low as Falcon commented,

"And now your about to see why I've never been able to beat her in a fight."

"Your gonna regret that woman" Lion growled as he charged. Panther shook her head and sidestepped, causing him to almost run into his unit. She looked at him as he spun around. He charged at her again, throwing a punch which she caught and flipped his arm upside down before spinning underneath his arm. Causing him to flip over his arm and land on his stomach. She pulled his arm behind his back and knelt on his back.

"You will show me respect," she growled lightly, "The name is Panther not woman." She gave his arm one last pull, causing him to yelp as she flung him back towards his unit, "And I apologize to the medic right now." As she walked back to her girls, she high fived Wolf. Cub looked at Falcon and said

"Good luck!" Falcon chuckled and replied,

"If it happens it happens… if not I don't mind being second best." Cub chuckled and nodded,

"I am never volunteering her."

"So who is the teacher here" piped up one with pitch black hair. Cub looked at him trying to remember which one he was. Falcon leaned over and whispered,

"Eel." Cub gave a curt nod and said

"I'm the teacher, Eel." The black haired boy gawked before stuttering out,

"But- But your just a teenager!" Cub shrugged. Falcon smirked as she walked back to the other three girls in her unit.

"No way you're the teacher! What would you know about Scorpia?" Lion protested.

"More than you I bet," Gazelle said.

"Yeah, that toss I used on you? He did it first, I just put more emotion behind it," Panther added, smirking.

"Lion, back off. You already got in trouble with one unit leader. You don't need to get in trouble with anyone else," a muscular boy said.

"I don't care Elephant," Lion retorted.

"I feel sorry for Elephant," Gazelle said softly to Tiger.

"Cub, I think we have ourselves a volunteer," Wolf said to the teacher. Panther looked at the other unit leader and then replied

"Now, now Wolf… at least let Elephant attempt to do his job before beating him up more." Lion glared at her while Elephant gave her a grateful nod.

"At least one of them is respectful" whispered Dolphin. Caiman nodded in agreement.

"Actually, class is over now so all of you have to go to whatever you have next," Cub said. The units went on their way. Lion was grumbling to his unit about 'lousy girl'. Wolf was laughing at the memory of Panther flinging Lion into a wall. Eel had a dark mischievous look in his eyes, thinking about… things.

The other place

The man smirked, saying over the phone,

"Our inside man is in position. We should just need a little time for intelligence, to make sure there are no complications when the time comes." His computer was turned on, showing a picture of Cub.

"Rider won't know what hit him."


End file.
